The Stories of Shiraishi Megumi
by pikkyaishi
Summary: Three persons (Tachibana Keisuke, Mary Jane Yoko, and Megumi's mother) tell Aizawa Kousaku some stories of his fiancée, Shiraishi Megumi. (established aishira)


_**Pairing:**_ _Aizawa/Shiraishi_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _5,7k wc_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Three persons (Tachibana Keisuke, Mary Jane Yoko, and Megumi's mother) tell Aizawa Kousaku some stories of his fiancée, Shiraishi Megumi. (established aishira)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Code Blue nor Aizawa-Shiraishi, sadly._

 _ **a/n:**_ _this story is only based on my imagination. after all I haven't watched the movie... anyway, English is not my first language so there might be grammatical errors everywhere; beware!_

* * *

 _I._ _Tachibana Keisuke aka the Chief of Lifesaving Department_

Aizawa sits down on the sofa in the Chief of Lifesaving Department's room. Soon after, the chief himself joins him, sitting across the neurosurgeon with wide grin plastered on his face.

"It's about time, really," Tachibana starts. "I've been wondering about when one of you would come to me to have this 'taking-some-days-off' thing after your engagement. So, when is it?"

"In three weeks, Sir," Aizawa politely answers.

Tachibana nods in understanding. "Remember that Lifesaving Department members will attend in two batches, because... it's lifesaving after all."

"I understand, Sir. Shiraishi and I have discussed about that."

"I am truly sorry about that. It's just that we can't go altogether."

Aizawa bows from his seat to show his gratitude towards the Chief of Lifesaving Department.

Tachibana's eyes are softened. He looks at Aizawa just the way he looks at his own son, Yuusuke. Without him knowing, Aizawa and the other four have matured. He also grew up with them. The first time he met those guys, he thought that they were just brats. But then, obstacle by obstacle that came... inwardly matured them, both in personality and skill. Aizawa left for Neurosurgery and Hiyama who repeated one year of fellowship finally move out to another hospital after graduating to pursue her newfound dream; an obstetrician. Years after that, they reunited here, and Tachibana could see that they have grown up a lot.

To see Fujikawa and Saejima got married was a blessing. A few months ago, Hiyama tied the knot with her former patient, Ogata—thus the obstetrician changed her surname to Ogata, but she keeps 'Hiyama' for professional work; it also happened to Saejima and will happen to Shiraishi as well—and Tachibana was happy to see the strong-headed couple finally got married. Now, the last couple is going to join them. Aizawa and Shiraishi. Tachibana can never be more overjoyed with this one.

Who would ever think that the stoic, arrogant, cold, and steel-hearted Aizawa is going to marry their dense, medical book _otaku_ , but kind and loving staff leader, Shiraishi Megumi? Somehow, Tachibana could sense the different atmosphere every time they're next to each other ever since he came here. He doesn't really know what they were talking about, but it seems that Aizawa can open his heart only to Shiraishi about his private life. He even heard that Fujikawa doesn't really know much about him. On the other hand, actually Shiraishi can open her heart to everyone who's close to her, but her understanding towards Aizawa is on upper level. Thus, Aizawa always trusts her.

It was no surprise to Tachibana when he found out that those two are engaged. He even questioned the couple _why didn't you get together years ago?_

"How's the preparation for the party?" Tachibana asks, breaking the ice.

"It's all set already. After all, Shiraishi doesn't want a huge party; only marriage registration, lunch and dinner with our friends."

Tachibana laughs. "First time I heard how you guys are going to throw the wedding party, I thought 'sounds really like Shiraishi'."

Aizawa nods with a small smile formed on his lips. By small smile, it means pulling the corners of his mouth upwards by five millimetres in maximum.

"Are you okay with that? With her wanting only small and simple party for your wedding, I mean."

"Ah, that," Aizawa nods, "I am totally fine, to be honest. Her reason is to anticipate if there's some emergency, so the Lifesaving team can head towards Shohoku without worry, in no time."

Tachibana lifts one of his eyebrows. "I always thought that women usually like grand wedding party. But this is Shiraishi we're talking about, anyway."

Aizawa pauses for a while. "Actually, I had the same thought," he shares, unintentionally catching Tachibana's attention. "I was even wondering if she's too concerned with my situation. I am practically alone; no family, since my grandmother passed away. I thought she was considering the fact that I wouldn't invite that many, so she did the same."

So, Aizawa is really a grown up. He doesn't think only of himself anymore. Although maybe he still pays no much attention to the others, at least he holds Shiraishi dearly. Tachibana smiles like a father finding out that his children got straight A on their tests. He's proud of Shiraishi, the woman who changed this guy to a better man.

"You know Shiraishi more than I do, so I'll leave the answer to you," Tachibana replies. "You know it yourself, don't you? Shiraishi looks after everyone around her seriously. Too serious, even. But can I say this? Maybe she really wants that Lifesaving Department can survive when she's not around, knowing that she always puts lifesaving first."

Aizawa tilts his head with questioning look, not quite understand with the chief's words.

"You said it yourself, Aizawa. Her reason to hold small and simple party is to anticipate if there's some emergency, your comrades can rush to Shohoku in no time," Tachibana explains. "You see, Shiraishi is the synonym of lifesaving. She knows that with her taking days off, she wouldn't be able to handle patients. But she makes sure that she has everyone to cover for her. Thanks to you, she now isn't that forgiving if someone's going idle when handling patients."

While Tachibana chuckles, Aizawa smirks and nods in agreement.

"I remember..." Tachibana continues, "there was a time when Shiraishi fell sick. I told her to take some rest _at home_ , but she insisted that she wouldn't go home. Instead, she took a rest at the on-call room, with a nurse helping her. She gave instructions via phone to the previous fellows, because Fujikawa was also busy at that time. That was before you returned to Lifesaving."

"This is the first time I hear this story," Aizawa mumbles. "But indeed, it sounds like her."

The chief shrugs. "Her love for Lifesaving is no joke. Her dedication and devotion are beyond amazing. Sometimes she thinks too much of Lifesaving and fellows, and I bet it got on your nerves."

"Can't agree more."

"That's why I honestly felt relieved when Hiyama and you came back to lifesaving, so did she. I could see that you were helping her to coach the fellows, but actually you helped only her."

Aizawa can't deny that. The one he was helping when he returned to Lifesaving was Shiraishi, not the fellows. He doesn't have any idea about Hiyama, but he heard that Mitsui asked her till she bowed her head lower than usual.

"Without you all knowing, though she couldn't stand your way of speaking to the fellows, she was grateful that you, despite your decision to go to Toronto, chose to come back. Some burdens on her shoulders were lifted, you know. As her superior, I was also happy that she didn't need to do all by herself."

"She still does everything by herself," Aizawa corrects. "But nowadays, it's not as much as before."

Tachibana chuckles. That is just the way Shiraishi is. He throws his gaze towards Shiraishi's certificates that are placed in his room; one is the flight doctor certificate and the other one is the establishment of her position as staff leader. He recalls the memory of the things that his pupil had to experience all these years. They had never been easy. Shiraishi had to cost her former coach's career. She had to put aside her feelings when it came to work, which caused some little fight with her colleagues. Also, she had to see her junior suffering from PTSD and almost killed himself. For the worrywart Shiraishi Megumi, they are hard to face.

"Aizawa," he calls. His gaze is still set on Shiraishi's name on the staff leader certificate. "Make sure you'll bring only happiness to Shiraishi. Give your all to protect her, at all cost."

The neurosurgeon's eyes follow what Tachibana's looking at. A spark of proud feeling creeps in his heart. He's going to marry a great woman indeed.

"I have no right to say this because I am a divorcee, you see," Tachibana turns around so now his eyes meet Aizawa's, "but since you have each other, I hope you both going stronger. Personally, and as couple. I wish you both joy, happiness, and success. If you both are tired, do not run away. Just lean on each other. I know you can."

With the sincere smile that Tachibana forms on his lips, Aizawa bows in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sir."

"If it's for the heart of lifesaving and the ace of neurosurgery, anything."

* * *

 _II._ _Oyama Tsuneo aka Mary Jane Yoko_

"Kousaku!" Mary Jane sing-songs happily when he, um, she sees Aizawa comes through the front door. She has invited the engaged couple to discuss about the lunch and dinner party that will be held in two weeks. Shiraishi is on flight duty today and Aizawa's shift won't be starting in another three hours, so it's him who comes over.

Aizawa just acts chill and cool as usual but cringes in instant when Mary Jane hugs him and kisses his cheek. He clears the wet stain on his cheek with grumpy face but it doesn't bother Mary Jane at all.

"So, what did Ugly say about the food? Is she okay with my recommendation?" she asks.

"Aa," says Aizawa. "She always trusts your choice."

"Of course! Though she never admits that she actually loves my food, I just happen to know," Mary Jane boasts, winking in flirtation to Aizawa.

The neurosurgeon's face just keeps on being stoic as he takes a seat on the bar.

The shop hasn't opened yet today, mainly because Mary Jane has to discuss something with Aizawa. She takes out two pieces of paper to Aizawa. The first one is the list of food and beverage which she recommends, and the other one is the list of the guest.

"Has the number of the guest increased? Your relatives, I mean," Mary Jane asks.

Aizawa shakes his head with eyes still set on the papers. "We only invite people from Lifesaving and Neurosurgery Department, though."

Mary Jane nods. She hands Aizawa the usual drink he always orders every time he visits Meguri Ai. She looks over at the list of guests which is placed on the bar table, making sure that she has put all the names Shiraishi sent him on the other day. She smiles.

"You don't invite many," she says. "Do you guys not have many relatives?"

Aizawa just keeps on silent, but his hands stop moving.

Mary Jane quickly reads the atmosphere. "Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! Just... forget what I asked," she blabbers.

The handsome man (at least that's what Mary Jane says about Aizawa) shrugs dismissively. "I guess we both don't."

The bar owner nods slowly. She starts wiping the glasses with cloth to distract the awkwardness between them. She then clears her throat.

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised that Ugly only has tiny amount of relatives," she opens up conversation again. "I mean, her late father was a famous professor, right? She's a staff leader in Lifesaving Department, even. Is it true that doctors usually don't make many friends?"

Again, Aizawa shrugs. "I'm not that sociable."

"Exactly!" Mary Jane remarks with giggle. "Well, she's quite sociable, though. She befriends Hiyama-sensei and Saejima-san, doesn't she? But as far as I remember, her circle of friends isn't big."

The groom-to-be agrees with that. Shiraishi might be friendly to everyone, but her circle of friends consists only of Hiyama, Saejima, and everyone in Lifesaving Department. Maybe she still keeps in touch with her college mates, but Aizawa's quite unaware of that.

A thought crosses his mind. What if actually Shiraishi Megumi had _ex-boyfriends?_ She's pretty and cute anyway. On top of that, she's clever. Surely there were guys who chased after her, right?

"You know what," Mary Jane continues, "when Hiyama-sensei decided to move out to another hospital, Ugly felt horrible. At that time, you had moved to Neurosurgery Department. She only had Fujikawa-sensei and Saejima-san on her side, but actually that wasn't enough for her."

Mary Jane smirks when she sees Aizawa's head turns to her with eyes slightly sparkling in interest.

"You see, after Hiyama-sensei's gone years ago, Ugly can't always rely on Fujikawa-sensei or Saejima-san because they are dating. She thought it would be inappropriate to bother them with personal business. Occasionally Hiyama-sensei called her, but Ugly didn't share much about herself because the majority of their conversations would always be occupied by Hiyama-sensei and her grumbling."

Aizawa looks at the ring around his fourth finger. His engagement ring with Shiraishi. "I see," he murmurs.

"A few times during her visits to Meguri Ai, she drank to wash away the stress that occupied her brain. Sometimes she even wanted to call you, you know," Mary Jane goes on. "She wanted to reach out to you, but she was afraid that you might think she was being a burden. I even caught her staring at your number on her phone twice, but she ended up putting the phone back into her bag or pocket. Then she drank again. Such a pity girl."

If only she had more courage to call me, Aizawa thinks. It's not like he would reject her calls anyway. Well, he will never reject them. That's something he must tell her later, so she doesn't need to hesitate anymore.

"I once asked her if she liked you romantically," the bar owner says. "She said that she looked up to you, and still does, and somehow you are able to understand her in a different level from Hiyama-sensei. That's why, when you returned, she was truly happy although she complained a lot about your sharp tongue. She felt rest assured that you were also there, because according to her... you can always put her back to the right track as a leader."

Shiraishi's fiancé puts all the papers on the table, and his thumbs rubs the forefinger—a habit he couldn't stop.

"She _is_ the leader, and I just wanted her to act like one," he says.

Mary Jane nods. "You're right. All the more reason I questioned why you're not."

Aizawa throws some glare to the bar owner, making the latter flinches a bit.

"She's capable of looking after everyone, while I can only look after _that_ particular person who pays attention to everyone."

"Oh wow! I never thought that _you_ are actually pretty lame, Kousaku!" Mary Jane chirps in amusement.

The stoic man fights the blush that is creeping into his neck, ears, and cheeks, but Mary Jane is too aware to see that. Not wanting to offend Aizawa, she also holds her laughter all the best she can. So Aizawa Kousaku is a bit sentimental, after all.

"Kousaku, I honestly still can't believe that you are getting married with Ugly, but in some way... I also feel happy that you choose her," Mary Jane says in a soft tone, showing her relief and joy. "I always felt pity for her because she couldn't share her thoughts and feelings freely to others, and she always puts lifesaving first before herself. Now that she's got you, I hope you'll be the one she can rely on without worrying too much."

Hearing that, Aizawa's heart becomes warm. Shiraishi Megumi has many people who love her, and she _does_ deserve all the love.

* * *

 _III._ _Mrs. Shiraishi aka Megumi's mother_

Aizawa finished his shift and is tired, so he is now craving for bed so much but he isn't going to his place. Instead, he walks to a particular place that is actually only five minutes by car from Shohoku. He misses her bed, because it has her scent which is able to soothe him after long shift at hospital. He inserts Shiraishi's spare key into the hole, only to find that the door has already unlocked. He frowns. Has she gone home? But as far as he remembers, today she is on flight duty again.

His instinct kicks in. Perhaps... a burglar?

Carefully, he spins the knob. The door slightly hit an unfamiliar shoe, woman's, and he doesn't remember if his fiancée has that one. But then, sound of running feet is heard and he sees a woman who looks like Megumi but in older version standing there with surprised look.

"Aizawa-kun!" she exclaims. "I'm sorry for intruding!"

Aizawa shakes his head in disagreement. "No, it's me who comes in wrong time, Ma'am."

That woman is Megumi's mother, the wife of late Professor Shiraishi. He acknowledges her as Mrs. Shiraishi. She smiles, then pulling her soon-to-be-son-in-law inside the apartment of her daughter.

"You are her fiancé after all, why would you be coming in wrong time?" she asks with laughter, as if what Aizawa said before was the ridiculous thing ever. "If you already have the spare key, this apartment is practically yours as well!"

The last sentence makes Aizawa flustered, something that is rare to happen to him. Last time he got flustered was when Shira—Megumi told him that his way of doing things always worked, never failed to take her breath away. Oh, that was hilarious yet unforgettable.

"By the way, it's been a while, Ma'am. How have you been doing? Backache still strikes?" Aizawa asks politely and full of concern.

Mrs. Shiraishi, now as an elderly, suffers from backache that occasionally comes. Fujikawa Kazuo is the one who usually attends to her. Lately, Mrs. Shiraishi doesn't come to see Fujikawa that often, leaving the orthopaedic surgeon wonder if she's fully recovered.

"Not that much anymore, thanks to Fujikawa-sensei. How's he doing with Haruka-san?"

"Saejima is going to take maternity leave soon," Aizawa answers.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that!" Mrs. Shiraishi claps her hands once with wide grin on her face. A second after, she looks like just recalled something. "Oh right, Aizawa-kun. Do you want coffee? Or tea, perhaps?"

"Ma'am, it's okay, I can make a cup of coffee by myself. Please do not trouble yourself," Aizawa says, not wanting his fiancée's mother to do anything unnecessary for him. To convince her, he quickly rushes to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself, and a cup of tea for Mrs. Shiraishi.

That view isn't gone unnoticed by Megumi's mother. The corners of her lips move upwards, forming a wide smile. She then moves to the sofa, aka the former bed of Hiyama Mihoko during her stay at Megumi's apartment.

"Aizawa-kun, are you not going to ask me why I'm here?" she asks.

Aizawa peers over his own shoulder for a few seconds before asking back, "Did Megumi ask you to come?"

"Oh, so you've heard?"

The guy has finished making coffee and tea, so as he puts the cup of tea right on the table in front of Mrs. Shiraishi, he asks again after letting his soon-to-be-mother-in-law to drink it, "Heard about what?"

"She asked me to teach her cooking," Mrs. Shiraishi beams. "I was speechless when she said she wanted to learn some recipe. She told me it was for 'the sake of being a perfect wife to Kousaku'."

Wow. Aizawa never saw it coming; the day when Shiraishi Megumi is going to learn something that isn't medical book. It is a record!

"Really?" he frowns. He takes a seat on another chair; Shiraishi Megumi's working space. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, but actually I'm fine with her lack of cooking skill. We rarely eat homemade meals though, since Lifesaving Department is always busy. Eating cafeteria's lunch peacefully without any emergency calls is even rarer."

"I figure out that much. But I have another thought about it: she truly values you as her soon-to-be husband. No, scratch that—she values _you_. She wants to at least provide you meals so you won't face risks after taking convenience stores' bento. They sure have MSG in it."

The last person who cooked him homemade lunch was his late grandmother, Kinue. Since Kinue had passed away, one of Aizawa's struggles was cooking. He is busy with work, so he has to buy bento from convenience stores. Sometimes he cooks simple dish, such as omelette or scrambled egg, and together with Megumi, they often cook curry.

Shiraishi Megumi is even busier than he is. She is lifesaving (flight) doctor, and on top of that she's the staff leader. She has no much time to cook for herself. It's such a surprise that she wants to learn cooking prior to the marriage. It gives such a warm feeling inside his chest to know that Megumi is taking their marriage seriously. She values him, her mother said. Aizawa wonders how much Megumi loves him, since he was the one asking her out.

He has met Mrs. Shiraishi many times, and eaten her meals. They tasted great. Aizawa can imagine himself having breakfast and dinner with those delicious meals, Megumi's version. Surely, she will make them as tasty as her mother's, won't she? Or at least close enough with the original version.

Mrs. Shiraishi goes on, "She reminds me of myself during the wedding preparation with her father. Not cooking, but I used to be terrible in sewing. Meanwhile her father often had his buttons loosened up due to clumsiness. Oh, I wonder why he could become a professor!"

Aizawa can't help but chuckle in low tone.

"But you know, Aizawa-kun... Megumi is _that_ unyielding when it comes to work and doing something for the one she loves. Just like her father. She doesn't even bother when she falls sick, not until I scold her. She said it's her job as staff leader," Mrs. Shiraishi says in a complain tone but at the same time in compassionate one as well.

"Yes. She always takes all the responsibilities, even the unnecessary ones," Aizawa agrees.

"True. That's just the way she leads," Mrs. Shiraishi nods. "But one day, she told me about a guy who said that she's interesting."

Aizawa's ears perk up hearing that.

Mrs. Shiraishi's lips form a mischievous smile as she continues. "She didn't understand what he meant by interesting, even until now. But she told me that the guy can always remind her to be a better leader. Always puts her back to the right track... and always be the one she looks up to, no matter if his status as comrade, escalated to her fiancé."

Well, he has heard it, more or less, from Mary Jane.

"She is dense. You know that, don't you? That's why she didn't understand what was wrong with you, dropping a proposal all of a sudden. She gathered the two of us—Mihoko-san and me—here, to discuss about your proposal. Well, I coincidentally paid a visit, though. But I remember the most ludicrous part—she asked us what you meant by 'I want to marry you'! You should've seen the shocked expression on Mihoko-san's face at that time!"

Hiyama probably wasn't shocked about his proposal to Megumi—he bets she has found out about his feelings toward the staff leader long ago—but about the cluelessness her friend keeps on maintaining. By 'I want to marry you', it's already crystal clear, isn't it? Why was she still asking what it meant?

Indeed, she's interesting. She cares about others' feelings, but when the feeling is returned in romantic way, she's all dense and clueless. When Shinkai made some move, she dared to ask Aizawa what 'let's have meal together next time' meant. Not only Shinkai; many male doctors made a move, but Shiraishi considered those all as friendly act. She is kind anyway, so she returned the 'friendly act' gratefully, only to make their hopes up excessively. Aizawa often gets frustrated by that, but thank God in the end they ended up together and he eliminated those guys.

"She admires you, Aizawa-kun. She might already fell in love with you by the time you proposed her, but she was afraid if she took it the wrong way. She was happy, but at the same time she was scared that you might be only joking. But then, Mihoko-san assured her that 'Aizawa is Aizawa, right? He never joked. This is something you must think of carefully, because it's marriage proposal after all'."

Aizawa nods. "It took almost two weeks for her to give me an answer. I was in the verge of death, waiting anxiously for a yes or a no," he admits. "Sometimes I got a glimpse that she might have the same feeling as mine, but on the other times I thought she just acted friendly like she always did to others. And I just... gambled."

"And you got the prize."

"Indeed, a precious prize I would never let go," Aizawa says with smile.

"What prize?"

A familiar voice is heard. Aizawa almost chokes on his own saliva, but when he sees her, a usual thump in his chest whenever she's around arises. His fiancée, his goddess, the love of his life.

"Welcome home, Megumi!" Mrs. Shiraishi is the one who greets her first.

"I'm home," Megumi replies. Her gaze then meets Aizawa's. "Kousaku, you're here as well."

"I was about to take some rest after my shift," says Aizawa.

"Well, you really need that! Not my intention to offend you, but can you please stay in my room? I've got some business with Mom," Megumi says apologetically.

Aizawa smirks. "Cooking lesson."

Megumi gasps. "How did you—Mom!" she protests. "I told you not to tell Kousaku!"

Mrs. Shiraishi shrugs. "You'll cook for him in a week anyway."

* * *

 _IV._ _BONUS: Aizawa Megumi (previously Shiraishi Megumi) describing her husband_

The party is over, and the newlyweds are resting in Aiza—Kousaku's apartment. Shiraishi Megumi, whose name just changed into Aizawa Megumi this morning, has also officially moved in to her husband's place while her old apartment is rented by Yokomine and Yukimura.

Still in her dress, Megumi lies on Kousaku's new queen-sized bed (his old one is also sold to Yokomine and Yukimura, because Megumi's is single bed just like his) while her husband only watches her in amusement.

"Your dress will crinkle," he warns.

Megumi hums some gibberish before replying, "Just give a minute."

Kousaku smiles. Megumi is wearing a simple broken white dress for the dinner. Previously, she wore baby blue for the lunch. This morning when they registered their marriage, she wore a white blouse and a navy long skirt. But whatever she wears, she's just as stunning as usual. Even when she's in scrub or flight jumpsuit, she always manages to make Kousaku's heart beating faster.

It's rare to see Megumi in a dress. When he finally saw it, words couldn't come out normally. Megumi even pointed out when he was stunned. Inwardly, he had to pinch his cheek to check if he was dreaming or not.

"Kousaku, do you want to take a bath?" Megumi asks.

Kousaku blinks. "With you?"

"Eh?!" Megumi is flustered. Her cheeks turn rosy. "Isn't it too fast?"

On the other hand, Kousaku didn't realize he said that out loud. He himself feels that his own cheeks are turning red, but thank God the light is dim.

He clears his throat. "You can go take a bath first, Megumi."

His wife nods hesitantly, but in the end she gets up and looks for her own sanitary pack before entering the bathroom.

"Ah, I almost forgot," she mumbles. "Kousaku, can you help me unzip this dress? My arm can't reach my back."

Inside his mind, Kousaku curses himself. This is his first time unzipping a woman's dress' zipper. Being an orphan whose parents divorced since he was a kid, he was unable to feel desire towards romantic kind of love. He only knew motherly love from someone that wasn't his mother; instead it was his grandmother who gave him love. He grew up knowing only that kind of love. When he finally found a person whom he can love romantically, it was when he came to Shohoku.

A person whose cluelessness' level is beyond pathetic.

At first, he thought his feelings towards Shiraishi Megumi was just a mere respect. He saw how she grew up from unassertive doctor to a strong staff leader. In their last year of fellowship, he could see that Megumi tried hard to put her feelings aside when it came to work, even until now. The incident with Kuroda actually strengthened her in some way.

But still, what's wrong with her head? Asking help to unzipping her dress? Should he tell her that this will be his very first time doing so? Should he tell her that he just dropped off his bachelor status _this very morning_?! And that he's inexperienced?!

Really, Megumi never fails to amuse him.

But instead of taking out his frustration, he opts to grant her wish... with eyes closed. He _is_ shy. He _is_ embarrassed. Although she is officially his wife now, he just can't bring himself to see her body. Damn, why? They have slept together countless time! But by 'sleeping together', it means they sleep next to each other, sometimes her being in his embrace, on the same bed—Megumi's or Kousaku's—and fully clothed. Kousaku really treasures Megumi; not wanting to take her for granted before her surname officially changes into his.

"Thank you," says Megumi after Kousaku's done. She flashes him a sweet smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Kousaku's head is spinning; he has to massage his temple exasperatedly.

It doesn't take long time for Megumi to take a bath. After she gets out of the bathroom, Kousaku quickly enters to hide his blushing face by the sight of his wife wearing bathrobe. He feels like a kid experiencing first wet dream.

When he finished, he sees Megumi, already in her pyjama, leaning on the headrest of the bed. Her eyebrows furrow while watching whatever it is on her laptop. Kousaku smirks. Megumi can never let go of lifesaving, huh?

"Megumi, you're on leave. Can you please put that aside and sleep? You must be tired today," he says as he joins her on the bed.

Megumi giggles. She doesn't turn the laptop off, but she puts it on the night stand. Then, she wraps Kousaku's torso with an arm which is reciprocated by him with shifting his wife's head onto his chest. Watching Megumi comfortably hugs him, he feels content as well.

"Are you happy?" Kousaku starts.

"Hmm," Megumi mumbles. "Of course I am. Are you?"

"I'm delighted."

"That's good."

"Megumi."

Megumi lifts her head a bit upwards, her gaze meets Kousaku's. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask this, but I just didn't have much courage to do so. But why did you say yes to my marriage proposal?"

Kousaku could see Megumi's eyes are softened, even softer than usual. Her lips form a half smile and a half smirk. Her hand that previously was placed on his hip then moves to his bang. She gently pushes them side to side, so that Kousaku can have a better view of her.

"Because I trust you," she answers. "Among the guys I've met, you're the only one I can put all my trust in. I didn't even share all my thoughts and feelings to my father when he was alive. Whenever I'm with you, I think I don't need to hide myself behind a mask. Even if I do, you can always read me better than anyone else do."

Kousaku shifts himself with a free arm to support his weight, and faces his wife from the side. Megumi does the same, so they can face each other.

"It should be me who asks that, Kousaku. Why did you propose? I mean... am I good enough for you?"

Her husband smiles. "You're beyond good for me. Greater than great. You are the only one I would listen to, because you have this power to affect me in a way you don't even realize that you _do_. Not only about work, but also personal feelings. I have another option to dismiss everything you tell me, but I choose to listen. I got a feeling that if I do what you told me, I could be a better person."

"You're a good person, Kousaku," Megumi interrupts.

Kousaku shrugs. "After I met you, though."

The wife shakes her head in disapproval. "You're a good person. Before we met each other, I already knew you as 'Aizawa-kun from Nagaoka Lifesaving Centre', remember?"

"Yeah. And you're the daughter of Professor Shiraishi from Meiho Medical University."

"Right. Then I guess you remember the first time we met? I was in the Meiho Medical University team that paid a visit to Nagaoka Lifesaving Centre, to attend a seminar there about lifesaving."

"Yes. I was also one of the participants of that seminar."

Megumi nods. "I saw you helping a lost little girl to find her mother, after the seminar was done."

Kousaku recalls the particular event. He frowns, but he doesn't quite remember. He shakes his head, telling Megumi in silence that he can't recall it.

"The thing is, I saw that even with that stoic face and infamously cold-hearted, you still have this soft spot towards a few people. When we were in the last year of fellowship, you attended to a patient name Mirai-chan. Perhaps you felt sympathy for her, but the way you treated her was amazing in my eyes. When you proposed, a thought crossed my mind... 'this guy will treat my future kids better than anyone else'."

Aizawa Kousaku loves kids. That's a fact. He also loves Megumi. That's another fact. Imagine if Megumi gives birth to his children. He's going to love them even more.

"But Kousaku," Megumi's expression changes. "I'm still not ready to be pregnant. Can you please give me some time? I promise it won't be that long!"

Hearing that, Kousaku can't help but snicker. He wraps his wife into an embrace and feels happy when Megumi hugs him back.

"Yeah. For now, let's just sleep," he says. "Good night, Megumi."

Kousaku can feel her smile on his chest. "Good night, Kousaku."


End file.
